


pistachio nut

by lezz1e



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Love Confessions, Metaphors, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: Her lips expanding and retracting like waves- trying to decide whether this was the right, or appropriate time to tell Entrapta that she’s captivating.





	pistachio nut

Mermista’s eyes wash over Entrapta again. Her hands anxiously smoothing over the Horde’s technology. The sound of excited and melodramatic typing ramping up her nerves. Her lips expanding and retracting like waves- trying to decide whether this was the right, or appropriate time to tell Entrapta that she’s captivating.

Mermista’s face scrunches as if someone was trying to make sandcastles with them, twisted and turned by fingers trying to mould her into a certain way. The fake, uncaring way that she’s feigned for years.

She thinks of something useless to say, to try and draw Entrapta into conversation. But that’s not a part of her character or the way she behaves.

Mermista wants to ask her if she noticed how quickly she volunteered to wait with her. She wants to ask her if pretending to be emotionless is robot enough for her to be interested.

She wants to ask her why the fuck she’s so pretty and interesting and to fucking stop it.  
Mermista sighs, swirls her fingers around the technology in front of her and tries to distract herself from Entrapta. Her eyes will not stray from the shore- she physically cannot stop staring at Entrapta.

Entrapta’s hair flicks across the room as if it’s been programmed to: meticulous and accurate. Her eyes wide and bright, ready to take in every tiny piece of information she could get. Her fingers tapping at the devices so eagerly and fast, Mermista was afraid she’d break them.

Her hair reaches for her voice recorder and Mermista takes in a deep breath, ready for Entrapta’s animated voice to sooth her ears.

“Pistachio nuts!” Entrapta exclaims, her voice loud and filled with enthusiasm.

“You have to crack open the system before you can get the valuable bits!” Entrapta continues, her voice full of heart and emotion- everything is clearly written across her face like computer code. Her whole body contributing into her true feelings. Every nerve of her body buzzing with excitement and happiness.

So devoid of boredom, that Mermista’s heart emulates it like she’s a copied file.

The forwardness of Entrapta, the willingness to do whatever she wants no matter the consequences and the happiness loading across her face as a result. It pays off. Being, like that, pays off and for a moment.

Mermista forgets who she is and allows herself to be swept up into it. Like a baby turtle being pulled into the sea- organically.

“I can be your pistachio nut, or whatever, I guess,”She says, her heart feeling too heavy in her chest as her brain rattled around screaming at her that this was the worst thing she has ever done.

Her face steaming with heat, her hands pulling at her cheeks trying to stop them from blushing. A long, fake, frustrated sound falling out of her as she tried to pretend her face pulling was because of moodiness. Her legs feeling like they were going to break underneath her- embarrassment flooding in at her every pore.

“You want me to hack you and steal valuable and secretive information from you so I can use it against you and destroy your organisation,” Entrapta replies, confusion seeping into her tone. Her fingers never stopping on the keyboard and her eyes never leaving the screen. The romantic gesture that Mermista- meant nothing.

It meant nothing because Mermista was stupid and not clear enough. It meant nothing because Entrapta was boring (could Entrapta be boring in the eyes of Mermista?) and absorbed into Horde technology.

Fuck pistachios. They’re boring anyway.


End file.
